


La Villa del Pokémon Errante

by Lizzar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, F/M, Past Abuse, PsychicCloneShipping, Romance, Slice of Life, TsuTsu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzar/pseuds/Lizzar
Summary: La vida de Mewtwo comienza a cambiar cuando deja Isla cero y llega a un lugar donde viven pokémon abusados por humanos, entre ellos, otro miembro de su especie.
Relationships: Mewtwo & Mewtwo (Pokemon), Mewtwo/Mewtwo (Pokemon)
Collections: "What's our destiny?" ~ PsychicCloneShipping Stories





	La Villa del Pokémon Errante

####  **LA VILLA DEL POKÉMON ERRANTE**

####  **1**

#### ||~||

####  **EL BOSQUE Y EL POKÉMON ERRANTE**

#### ||~||

Los humanos siempre iban a encontrarlo. Esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó el pokémon más poderoso del mundo después de haber dejado la Isla Cero. La especie que lo creó cada vez tenía mejor tecnología, su energía psíquica será más difícil de ocultar con el paso de los años, iba a llegar el día en que sea imposible hacerlo y ellos vayan en su búsqueda para dominarlo.

No era la primera vez que abandonaba una isla o una caverna que había encontrado para hacerlo su lugar de descanso, siempre lo hacía cuando hallaban su refugio y borraba la memoria de los intrusos; sin embargo, en la Isla Cero fue diferente, volver a ver a aquel niño había sido una grata sorpresa luego de pensar que jamás iban a verse de nuevo; lo reconocía perfectamente a pesar de su cambio de ropa. Su determinación era imposible de confundir.

Le hubiese gustado ponerse al día con él, pero… tenía un papel que mantener, para aquel niño, sólo sería “Mewtwo siendo Mewtwo” y no lo cuestionaría sobre el asunto. Tampoco sería capaz de traicionar su amistad borrando su memoria, era el único humano en quien confiaba.

En el fondo, entendía por qué tenía que irse de la isla.

Los pequeños pokémon que convivían con él también lo comprendían, aunque al pokémon mayor le preocupaba que unos infantes tuvieran que viajar todo el tiempo por algo que en realidad sólo le afectaba a él. Lo consideraba egoísta de su parte no dejarlos disfrutar de los lugares que visitaban.A

Ahora pensaba, “¿a dónde podían ir ahora?”.

Llegaron a la región de Kalos hace apenas unos días. Buscaban un lugar alejado de los pueblos, inaccesible para los humanos y a la vez dejara jugar a los menores con total libertad.

Pero ese día era problemático, a medio trayecto se presento una tormenta de nieve como si el invierno estuviera en su peor momento.

El pokémon llevó sus manos hasta el hocico en un intento para darles calor, suspirando con cansancio al ver el gran inconveniente de caminar en medio de un clima tempestuoso y lo mucho que perjudicaba su sentido de la orientación.

«En momentos como este odio el frío.»

Sintió la suave lana de dos mareep frotar sus patas, estaban calientes gracias a su lana; ellas confiaban en él, así que no se preocupaba por que lo fueran a electrocutar. Sin embargo, debía pensar en los demás, ellos también tenían frío y eran más delicados que él.

—Estoy bien —dijo intentando darles seguridad—. Ayuden a los demás, ellos lo necesitan más que yo.

Las dos ovejas al oírlo fueron a acercarse a los demás pokémon para abrigarlos, formó una pequeña sonrisa al verlos, si no los conociera, pensaría que no tuvieron un pasado de maltratos por parte de los humanos, menos siendo unos niños. «El abuso puede ocurrir a cualquier edad», una conclusión que podía ser obvia, pero seguía siendo impactante para él.

Debian seguir caminando, no era seguro estar en una ruta tormentosa con unos pokémon pequeños, dos de ellos eran débiles al hielo e incluso él, aunque fuera el pokémon más poderoso del planeta, no contaba con pelaje para protegerse del frío.

—Señor... —habló uno de ellos, una pequeña buneary— ¿Aún no llegamos? Tengo frío.

El pokémon sintió que algo dentro de él se comprimía, era sorprendente como a pesar de todo ellos todavía podían disfrutar de la inocencia de la infancia; ¿cómo podía explicarles que estaban en medio de un bosque laberintico? Tampoco podían volver, la tormenta pudo haberlos desorientado y sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Tranquilos, pronto saldremos del bosque. —Forzó una sonrisa mientras elevaba a los pequeños unos centímetros del suelo para acelerar el paso.

Y su sexto sentido le decía que alguien los había observado.

Entonces pasaron dos horas… tres horas… no encontraban ninguna salida. El líder del grupo vio a los jóvenes, ya mostraban signos de cansancio; él mismo empezaba a agotarse al levitar por mucho tiempo en un clima poco agradable. Iba a resistir sólo un poco más, pero no sabía si ellos podrían hacerlo; la culpa lo seguiría por el resto de su vida si algo les llegase a pasar.

Si es que salía vivo… Sólo veía árboles y más árboles cubiertos por la nieve cuya blancura ya era molesto para su vista. Vio un árbol más grande que el resto, eso le dio, aunque sea poca, alguna esperanza de creer que iban por el camino correcto. Pensó que descansar ahí podía ser una buena idea.

Creó una barrera alrededor del grupo y dio la indicación de que permanecieran juntos para mantener el calor mientras buscaba una forma de encender el fuego. Ninguno de ellos poseía movimientos de tipo fuego, eso era problemático en un sitio como ese.

Nuevamente pasaron las horas, el pokémon mayor no encontraba una solución que le satisficiera. Su cola se sentía más pesada de lo usual al igual que las demás extremidades y su barrera se desvanecía poco a poco para preocupación de los niños. Ya barajaba el momento en que su cuerpo iba a colapsar.

Sintió la frustración, hace poco tiempo había barrido el piso con los pokémon de los entrenadores en Isla Cero; pero ahí estaba, siendo derrotado por la madre naturaleza junto a su caprichoso clima.

Le costaba respirar, cada inhalación era como respirar fuego que quemaba sus vías respiratorias. Apretó los parpados, no quería que esos infantes lo vieran en aquel estado de debilidad, posiblemente lo veían temblar, pero él hace tiempo había dejado de notarlo. De vez en cuando veía sus manos y patas… le preocupaba que fueran a congelarse, si ocurría estaba perdido.

Cayó a la nieve cuando sus piernas dejaron de responder, maldijo en voz baja al notar que apenas podía moverlos.

—¡Señor! —gritaron.

Extendió su brazo para que se mantuvieran en su sitio.

—¡Estoy bien! —Su visión estaba nublándose y su brazo cayó—. Yo…

Sus poderes dejaron de funcionar, apenas sintió como los pequeños lo rodeaban en un intento de mantenerlo caliente a cualquier costo. Aunque pronto se dieron cuenta que no iba a ser suficiente al ser alguien tan alto como un adulto promedio. Éste intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, aunque no pudiera ver bien, si los cerraba, posiblemente nunca los abriría de nuevo.

Estaba molesto, al fin su vida comenzaba a ser estable después de todo lo que había pasado desde que tuvo uso de razón. No quería perderlo, no de esa forma. Sus compañeros se apegaban a él, veía la preocupación en sus ojos, incluso, pensaba que en cualquier momento iban a romper en llanto.

—Estoy bien… Estoy…

Antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, creyó ver que unas sombras se acercaban a ellos.


End file.
